


Won't Let Go

by FangurlLife99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlLife99/pseuds/FangurlLife99
Summary: A moment of an unknowing car ride leads to a horrific tale and a heartbroken man who will hold on to her for as long as he can





	Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Dean x reader  
> Warnings: Angst, cannon violence  
> Word count: 2227

Starring out the foggy window of his car as we continued to drive. I didn't know where we were going all I knew is that I wasn’t going to get out of this alive. I knew what was coming, and in a way I guess I always did. I guess we all knew what would happen if I was ever found out.  
It was dark probably around midnight, we had been driving for about four hours. I didn’t quite know where he was taking me exactly. Maybe some place where, whatever is gonna happen, no one will ever find me.  
I started to squirm a little trying to get comfortable again with my legs starting to stick to the nice leather. That’s what I get for wearing shorts. It was a bit colder than I thought it would be. I didn’t realize though we were traveling such a long distance when I choose my bed wear. I started to drift a little into a deep sleep. Not quite wanting to for the thought of having one of my nightmares again that usually consist of Dean dying and turning into a demon. This time was different though I guess one final goodbye to my boyfriend of five years.  
“Y/N come on, let’s go for a drive.” I heard Dean’s voice echo through Bobby’s place as I sat on the couch looking through lore for the boys.  
“Where to? I mean is it some place special?” I asked and he knew that curiosity always got the better of me. In a way he thought that was my best aspect. He loved it when I begged for something, he thought it made me sound like a kid again gaining back some of my innocence lost so soon.  
“You’ll see…here,” he said handing over the keys to his most prized possession. The one thing that took the most cliché name a boyfriend could ever call his girlfriend. Baby. She was the most beautiful and most well taken care of car. Even compared to my silver ‘67 Chevy El Camino.   
We drove for a while till I felt like I couldn’t concentrate on the road anymore. Blaring my old country music and singing my heart out as if I had never sung so hard before. Then Dean takes a turn down a hardly ever used road till we get to the most beautiful spot in town. He stops the car, gets out, and helps me out. We hop onto the hood of baby and watch the sun start to set. He pulls me close and holds me tighter than he ever had before.  
“Y/N, I love you. I don’t want you to ever forget that. I know that the mission will be hard, but I know it needs to be done. You’ll do fantastic though.” He then leans in and kisses me passionately…

When I awoke it was light out. I realized then that we had stopped moving and were pulled over on the side of the road. I didn’t see the man who had been driving in the driver's seat anymore. Where he went I didn't know but what he planned, and how well he planned it, was terrifying. As I lift my head from leaning up against the window I hear footsteps and then my door opens.  
"Get out! Come on." He spoke in his thick accent and before I could hardly unbuckle he grabbed my arm.  
Soon he started to punch and beat me. I was trying to fight him the best I could but he was stronger than I was and I couldn't fight him forever. I was kicking punching, but the more I fought the harder he punched and kicked me.  
"Why fight this Y/N? Why lie to us we helped you fight these monsters and take control of them." He reminded me, yeah he helped me but that wasn't the mission. The mission was to spy on them and report to Sam and Dean about what they were planning to do and their every move.  
"I watched you kill him. He was actually starting to see how messed up your organization is and you killed him for following his rights. He had the right to leave and you just straight up shot him in the head. Who does that?" I spat back. Before I knew it he lunged at me and grabbed my throat, choking me. "Ketch..." I hardly could speak he had his hand wrapped around my small neck. Soon my vision was clouded with black spots but before I shut my eyes and let the darkness take over I felt a heavy mass and heard my bones crunch underneath it. Then the darkness took over.

Dean's POV (3 days later)

I had just finished fighting the British Men of Letters when my phone started to go off, it was Y/N. "Hello?"  
"Is this Dean?" A women said on the other end, and I knew it wasn't the person who the phone belonged to.  
"Yeah? Who is this?" I asked getting angry but more terrified than anything else.  
"We just found...um...Y/N Smith on the side of a road about a mile outside of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It looks like she was in an accident and got ejected but we have no idea how long she's been here no one really takes this road anymore. Look we are going to take her to the nearest hospital, I just thought I would let you know what was going on."  
"Is she ok? Is she awake? Is she even alive?" I panicked then I heard Sammy's footsteps come down the stairs of the Bunker. I felt like I wanted to just drop to my knees and cry.  
"Sir please stay calm. She is in critical condition, that's all we know. We won't know more till we get her to a hospital."  
"Okay I'll meet you there in a few hours I'm in Lebanon, Kansas right now and it will take me a few hours to get to Sioux Falls, but I'll be there." Then I hung up and didn't realize a tear had fallen.  
"Dean is everything alri..."  
"It's Y/N! She's been in an accident. She's in critical condition but she was a mile outside of Sioux Falls. I wonder if she going there to stop mom from killing Jody?" I blabbed.   
"Dean calm down she'll be fine she always is. We just have to think positive okay?" Sam said, and I nodded my head though I was thinking of the absolute worst possibility.   
We drove for 5 hours to get to the hospital and I practically sped the entire ay there. I needed to see Y/N and I needed to see her as soon as I could.  
"We're here to see Y/N Smith. My names Dean I was told to come here because this is where they were bringing her."  
"Yes go right on in she is in room 217." The nurse at the first floor nurse station said.   
I rushed over to the elevators and started to frantically pressing the up arrow as if that were to magically make go faster but I wanted it to. I needed to see her and I couldn't wait any longer than I already had. The elevator finally opened up and I pressed the "2" button to take us to the second floor. Luckily when we finally reached the second floor her room was right by the nurses' station by the elevator. Seeing her there with the life support machine breathing for her I knew that this was only gonna end one way and I wasn't ready to let Y/N go just yet.  
"You must be Dean. I'm Emmalee the EMT that you spoke to on the phone. Look I asked to stay updated for you so I could tell you since the doctor has already left for the evening. Her oxygen level is low and no one knows how she's still even alive. Her windpipe is on the verge of breaking and at that point she won't live very long. Look you to talk options for her with her brother and come up with something. It isn't fair for you to keep her alive if she may never come out of this. The fact she still even has a pulse is beyond me. I'll leave you and Darrel to discuss what you want to do."   
I wanted to collapse and just hold onto Y/N for as long as I could. I couldn't believe I was going to lose the only thing outside of my family and Cas I cared about. She was the only person I could talk to about how I felt. I shared everything I experienced in Hell with her I told her how I truly felt when I didn't want to go to Hell. How I felt when we lost dad. She was my shoulder to cry on when I felt I was ready to tell someone how I was feeling.  
"Dean I think it's time to let her go," I heard Darrel say when I noticed her neck. There was a huge bruise of a handprint on her neck. This wasn't an accident this was intentional.  
"Darrel? Someone tried to kill her, this was far from an accident."  
"What do you mean someone tried to kill her?"  
"Look at her neck, no wonder her windpipe almost broke."  
"Is that a handprint? But who would do this to her? She was the sweetest girl I knew."  
"I think I know who did this and why. Ketch did. He said, before our mom shot him, that we'll never find Y/N no matter how hard we look. He purposefully try to kill her. She must've known something he didn't and tortured the info out of her then attempted to kill her off and make it look like an accident so that he was never tied to it."  
"That's great that he's dead but we'll never really know. But Dean you have revenge and I think that it's time to let her go."  
"Can I have 10 minutes with her then. After 10 minutes Sam and I are leaving and you can make the call, but I can't watch her die. Not again and this time she won't come back like she did last time. I just can't handle that. She's my everything Darrel I love her and I don't think I'll ever stop."  
"Ok, I'll give you 10 minutes alone with her."   
"Goodbye Y/N you're the best and you never complained and you'll be missed" Sam said tearing up. He was still standing in the door way he didn't want to see her up close. Me, I wanted to hold her hand and kiss her one last time before she was gone forever.  
Sam closed the door and then it was just me and a coma induced Y/N.  
"Y/N, I know you have heard me say over a thousand times, I love you and I want you to know that no matter how much we fought or what I have said in the past I never meant to hurt you. I care about you so much. You were my best friend and the fact that I fell in love with my best friend is the best thing that could ever happen to me. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I could tell you anything and you would listen no matter how stupid it was. Even it was just to complain about how I hated hunting even though I chose this life, you always listened and you hardly ever complained about being bait for a hunt or staying behind for research so we didn't have to especially if it was a life or death situation.   
"You always did what we asked of you and you tried so hard to keep me and Sam from going at each other's throats. Keeping us from fighting even after Bobby died even though it affected you too. You just took everything, yeah it would affect you but you always let Sam and I know when you were feeling out of it. We, on the other hand, were not so keen on sharing anything unless it was with you. We'll do our best on not hiding everything from each other when you're gone. You will be missed by all of us, but especially me. Not seeing you wake up next to me, or not falling asleep with you in my arms. It'll be weird to get used to. But no matter what your death will be in vain. You didn't die for a lost cause. I love you, Y/F/N Y/L/N, and I always will." I clasped her hand tightly then kissed her one final time.  
When Sam and I got home Darrel called to say she passed without being taken off life support. He said she passed about 10 minutes after Sam and I left. I walked to my room to get some sleep if I could get any after the events of the last few days. I laid down in the dark staring at the ceiling and with a single tear falling down my face I said, "I won't let go."


End file.
